


Lose It

by pineapple_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Liam, Come Swallowing, Curly-Haired Liam, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Panties, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Zayn, this is starting to sound like all my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_tea/pseuds/pineapple_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curly-haired Liam is a bit nervous about his first time bottoming (especially on camera). Luckily Zayn is there to take him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose It

**Author's Note:**

> and... here is the fic that literally no one asked for but that i decided to write anyway

He really likes Zayn. He’s not sure if that actually matters, with these things, but it’s still a fact, and anyway, he can’t think about that right now, because he’s still quite new to this, and today is -- important. 

 

“Hi, I’m Zayn Malik, and this is my mate, Liam Payne.” Liam smiles and waves at the camera as Zayn throws an arm around his shoulder, hand on his chest. “It’s his first time bottoming, isn’t it, babe?” says Zayn, turning to smile at Liam with his soft bottom lip between his teeth. Liam feels a blush brighten his cheeks, lips turning up in a bashful smile. He hides his face in Zayn’s shoulder so he can pretend that the cameras aren’t there for a second. 

 

“Do you think he’s nervous?” the cameraman asks Zayn, sounding amused. 

 

“He shouldn’t be, like,” says Zayn, running his fingers through Liam’s curls, and those fingers are going to be _in_ Liam soon. Liam tries not to think about that yet, or his face might set itself on fire. “Cause I’m going to show him a good time.” Zayn laughs easily. He’s so _good_ at this, it’s stupidly intimidating. 

 

“Oh my god,” mumbles Liam, smiling into Zayn’s hoodie. He tilts his head so he can rest his cheek there instead, “I’m excited,” he says to the camera, Zayn’s arm still around his shoulders. “Zayn’s just a very intimidating person.”

 

Zayn giggles, legs spreading as he laughs, outlining the half-hard line of his cock in his jeans. 

 

“Do you think he’s sexy?” asks the cameraman. Liam bites his lip, pretending to think about it. He hasn’t been doing this long but he’s found it’s easy to play it up for the camera. 

 

“Ah,” says Zayn, “he’s hesitating.” He keeps making Liam _laugh_ is the thing. It’s a bit distracting. 

 

“I think he’s sexy,” says Liam, pulling back so he can settle back into the pillows again. “Dunno who wouldn’t really.”

 

“Leeyum,” says Zayn, giggling, tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. Liam can’t stop the smile that lights his face in response. 

 

“What do you think of Liam, Zayn?” says the cameraman. 

 

“I think he’s fit,” says Zayn, looking Liam up and down deliberately with a bright smile on his face. “I like his curls.” Liam tugs at one a bit self consciously, and Zayn, nudges his hand away lightly. “They’re cute,” says Zayn, eyes a bit dark. 

 

“You two are cute together,” says the cameraman. “What do you have planned for today?”

 

“Well,” says Zayn, knuckles brushing Liam’s chest, “Liam’s got a bit of a surprise for you, don’t you, babe?” 

 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” says Liam. He’s trying to remember to look at the camera but Zayn is so much nicer to watch. 

 

“Yeah,” says Zayn, “it’s gonna be good.” And he doesn't seem to be remembering the camera either, eyes on Liam. 

 

\----

 

He’s directed to sit back against the pile of pillows at the headboard while a couple guys discuss the camera angles and Zayn gets into position, kneeling tall on either side of Liam’s thighs. 

 

“Alright?” Zayn says quietly as everything is sorted out around them. 

 

“Yeah,” says Liam looking up at him. He has to brush the curls out of his eyes to see Zayn properly. “It’s gonna be fun.”

 

Zayn grins, fingers tucking under Liam’s jaw, and he leans down to kiss Liam, lips soft, licking over Liam’s bottom lip quickly. He pulls away with a slick sound, leaving Liam blinking up at him. 

 

“You’re really fit,” says Zayn, smiling a bit shyly. 

 

Liam ducks his head, blush rising on his cheeks _again._ “Thanks,” he mumbles. He puts his hands on Zayn’s thighs, looking up at him. “You can- I mean, I’ve used toys before, so I’m not a complete, like- virgin.” He feels stupid the moment the words leave his mouth and he’s thankful that they haven’t started filming properly again. 

 

“Alright,” says Zayn. “I’ll still go slow though, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, like.”

 

“You don’t have to,” says Liam, licking over his bottom lip, blush hot on his cheeks again. “You can talk, too, if that’s okay. Like you usually do.”

 

“Like I usually do,” says Zayn, raising his eyebrows. He’s really really pretty and Liam feels hot all over. “Have you been watching my videos, Leeyum?”

 

“A bit, yeah,” says Liam, smile curling the corners of his mouth. “For research, an’ that.”

 

Zayn grins at him. “Gonna be my good boy today, Liam?” he says, and Liam’s mouth drops open, blood rushing to his cock so fast he’s almost dizzy with it. “Yeah?” says Zayn, thumb pressing into Liam’s pink bottom lip. Zayn’s eyelashes are so long, eyes dark and soft as he gazes down at Liam, a slight furrow in his brow. 

 

“Yeah,” breathes Liam, throat rough. 

 

“Boys,” comes a voice from beside them, and Liam has to tear his eyes away from Zayn’s, blinking up at the camera guy in confusion. “We haven’t started rolling yet.”

 

“I know,” says Liam, confused for a moment, before he remembers. “Oh, I mean, we know, we were just-” he looks up at Zayn helplessly. 

 

“Not a problem,” says the cameraman, “it’s better when there’s real chemistry. You two ready?”

 

Zayn looks down at Liam, eyes soft with a question. 

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, glancing around quickly to get a good look at where all the cameras are going to be. 

 

“Alright, rolling in-” the guy steps back, and Zayn cups Liam’s jaw. 

 

“Gonna rim you first, s’that okay?” breathes Zayn over his earlobe. 

 

“3, 2-”

 

“Fuck,” breathes Liam, hand grasping at the back of Zayn’s neck.

 

“1, and… action,” he finishes, just as Zayn licks into Liam’s mouth, kissing him like he _owns_ him. 

 

Liam’s breath hitches on a slight moan, and Zayn keeps kissing him like he can’t get enough of him, with a single mindedness that’s -

 

that’s for the cameras. 

 

Liam’s fingers dig into the back of Zayn’s neck slightly, so he can tilt into the kiss. He’s seen himself on film before, he knows the cut of his jaw looks good, knows that later he’ll have to arch his back to make his arse look even halfway decent. 

 

No matter how much he likes Zayn, he’s playing a role. Upping the innocence in his eyes, playing up his curls. He loves it. Loves knowing people are watching him, that thousands more people will be watching. He used to do cam shows, before he got into this. Used to spread himself out over his sheets and wank in front of strangers who would ask him to do any number of things. Some he laughed at, some were... educational.

 

He fumbles for the zipper on Zayn’s hoodie, pulling it down quickly, and helps Zayn get it off his shoulders. They never stop kissing; hot, edged with need. Liam’s not sure if he’s acting or not. 

 

Zayn doesn't stop touching him. He strips Liam’s shirt off easily, and he’s everywhere, kissing down Liam’s neck, thumbs in the vee of Liam’s hips, and then his palms are sweeping over Liam’s ribs, cupping his pecs. Zayn’s mouth is so soft on Liam’s skin, lips smudging over Liam’s sternum. When he sucks one of Liam’s pebbled nipples into his mouth, he tongues it so slowly, eyes shut, eyelids and lashes delicate, mouth sinful. 

 

The little moan that drops from Liam’s parted lips is involuntary, and he’s so hard, leaking in his sweats. 

 

“Want me to get these off?” says Zayn, fingertips under the loose band of his sweats. “You gonna let me see, baby?”

 

Liam squirms. He knows he’s blushing. He always blushes when he does this, gets pink all down his neck. “Yeah,” he says, hiding his hot face with kisses down Zayn’s neck. Liam sucks on the skull tattoo on Zayn’s shoulder, shivering when Zayn’s fingertips skate over his hipbones, and slides his sweats off his hips. 

 

“Liam,” Zayn breathes, eyes on the white lace stretched over Liam’s cock, the scalloped soft blue edge that lies along the crease of his thigh. He’d known about them before, Liam had told him, but he’s a good actor. Liam bites his lip, feeling a bit off centre at the dark, surprised look in Zayn’s eyes. Zayn’s fingers press at Liam’s slick bottom lip, gently pulling it from Liam’s teeth. “None of that, yeah? That belongs to me, okay, babe?”

 

Liam whimpers involuntarily, chin tilting up to Zayn, eyes hooded, neck bared. Zayn brushes his curls away from his forehead, his back curving to kiss Liam again, licking into his mouth from above. 

 

Zayn knee walks forwards, pressing Liam’s thighs apart further. When Liam looks down, his cock is stretching the fabric, with almost nothing to hide. He’s smooth all the way down his chest, to between his legs as well, and he shivers at the feeling of Zayn’s lips on his slight tummy, the skin there newly sensitive. 

 

It’s even better once Zayn’s got his trousers off, and Zayn is on top of him, catching Liam’s arms and pinning his wrists to the bed. Liam gasps, rutting up against Zayn’s stomach, back arching. “God, you like that so much,” breathes Zayn, biting at Liam’s jaw, kissing his skin like he might suck a mark there. 

 

“Fuck,” whines Liam, tilting his head to feel Zayn’s mouth on his again. When Zayn grinds down against him, the hard, hot line of his cock is fucking maddening, and Liam’s thighs widen further, he parts them easily, wrists tugging slightly against Zayn’s solid hold on him. Zayn arcs his neck to kiss Liam with a fluidity that catches Liam by surprise, and he melts back into the mattress, sighing at Zayn’s tongue against his, the soft catch of Zayn’s teeth on his swollen bottom lip. 

 

“Are these pretty panties for me, love?” says Zayn, one hand tight on Liam’s wrists, the other trailing goosebumps down Liam’s skin as he runs his palm over Liam’s ribs to slip his thumb just under the sweet blue waistband of the painties. The tiny sweep of skin that his thumb touches makes Liam shiver, curls a mess from the static of the mattress, eyes dark, lips kiss-bitten. 

 

“Yeah,” he he nods, gazing up at Zayn. He wants to lick across the tattoos inked across Zayn’s collarbones, wants to tongue a mark under the line of his jaw. Zayn traces his fingers, light as a breeze, over the outline of Liam’s dick in his panties, and Liam has to turn away, cheek pressed to the pillow, wide, dark eyes on the camera trained on his face. He moans, he can’t help it; eyes fluttering shut, pink tongue slicking his bottom lip. 

 

“Bit of a slut, aren’t you?” says Zayn, voice rough. Liam tries to circle his hips up for any kind of friction, but Zayn just cups his shaved balls, rolling them in his palm through the tight fabric. 

 

Liam moans in answer, begging with a desperate arch of his neck and pouted lips for Zayn to kiss him again. Zayn leans down, stopping a breath away from Liam’s wanting mouth, fingers tightening on Liam’s wrists. “Please,” Liam begs quietly, looking up at Zayn through his eyelashes. He rolls his hips up in slight little pulses, the friction of his panties on his cockhead leaving his lashes fluttering, mouth parted slightly. 

 

“Do y’need a kiss, hm?” Zayn coos, his exhales hot on Liam’s lips. 

 

“Zayn,” says Liam, “need it,” he strains against Zayn’s hold on him, letting out a high, sweet moan of relief when Zayn kisses him softly, a hot press of lips that leave a hitch in Liam’s breath. It’s not enough and Zayn knows it, swollen lips curved in a smile that somehow sharpens the line of his jaw. 

 

“There?” murmurs Zayn, eyebrows raised. 

 

“I want-” says Liam, but he can’t get his words in order. His cockhead is red and swollen and slicking a pool of precome across his tummy. “I want- fuck _please_ , Zayn.” He writhes in Zayn’s hold, his blush pinking his chest, almost the same hue as his unattended nipples. 

 

“No?” says Zayn, “then where do you want me to kiss you, baby?” He thumbs at Liam’s lip, eyes dropping down to it momentarily, and then he slides his palm down Liam’s neck, a soft, attentive concentration in his eyes as he follows the path of his hand over Liam’s hot skin. “Here?” he says, exhaling over Liam’s skin as he looks up at him from where his lips hover over Liam’s nipple. The tip of his tongue sneaks out to catch the edge of it, and Liam whimpers, unable to keep his eyes off of Zayn. 

 

“M’gonna let your wrists go,” warns Zayn, relaxing his grip slightly. Liam has a frantic, silent moment, where he almost begs for them to stay in place, but then Zayn is shifting down his body, their skin warm, heartbeats slightly misaligned. “Be my good boy, yeah?” Zayn grins up at him with a devastating light in his eyes. 

 

“Fuck,” says Liam, “yeah,” he swallows hard, “promise.” His wrists relax against the sheets, fingers sliding over the mattress, feeling weightless as the blood returns to them properly. 

 

“So perfect for me,” praises Zayn, lips tracing the sensitive skin of Liam’s thighs. “Want me to kiss you here, baby boy?”

 

Liam’s stomach is hot and shivery, and he keens when Zayn licks a line up his soft thighs, “Zayn,” he moans softly, breath hitching, chest rising and falling heavily. His fingers tighten in the sheets, twisting them in his fists. 

 

“M’gonna kiss you, princess,” says Zayn, mouth curving into a smile at Liam’s wrecked whimper. “Just tell me where you need it.”

 

“Lick me out,” breathes Liam heavily, “Zee, please,” he begs, tugging at the sheets above his head, curls a mess against the pillows, and -

 

“Cut,” says a man’s voice, and then there’s proper movement around them. “You guys are doing great. Liam, if we could have a few more headshots where you moan into the camera, like that last one, that would be good.” 

 

Liam blinks up at the ceiling, trying to get his breath back. “Alright,” he says, shifting up on his elbows, blinking over at Zayn with a dazed smile. 

 

“Turn over, princess,” says Zayn, smiling back, sweet and soft. It makes Liam’s heart dip a little, a kind of hot swoop like the little jolt before you trip and fall. “S’that alright?” says Zayn, head tilted so that it’s just for Liam’s ears. “I know we didn’t talk about it before, yeah? I just thought it might be something you’d react well to. Thought you might like it, I s’pose.” He shrugs, chin ducked, like he’s nervous. 

 

“It’s fuckin’ amazing,” says Liam, eyes crinkling with a giggle. 

 

“Good,” says Zayn, pulling back and tapping Liam’s hip, “I’ll keep it up then, yeah?”

  
  


\----

  
  


Zayn’s tongue is so fucking good. Fat and slick and working him loose with unpredictable, mad strokes, Zayn’s palms on his arse cheeks, holding him open and desperate. “Oh _god_ ,” Liam chokes out, eyes fluttering open to focus heavily on the camera. His cock is still trapped in that thin white lace, the waistband of his panties tucked under the curve of his bum. 

 

Liam has never waxed completely before, and his hole is smooth and sensitive, and he writhes over the sheets, thighs shaking, up on his knees with his chest pressed to the bed, fists clenching. 

 

“You’ve got such a pretty hole, princess,” says Zayn, index finger tracing Liam’s shiny, open hole as he nips at the curve of Liam’s arse. Liam makes a low, aching noise. He knows his dick must be drooling precome by now, foreskin pulled back, the red head of his cock cut by the tight waistband of his panties, slick and leaking all over the sheet below. He knows how good it must look on camera, a strand of it from the tip of his dick, dripping whenever Zayn gets his tongue in deep. 

 

“Fuck, oh my god,” moans Liam, thighs spreading as wide as they can. He ruts up agains the painties, but they don’t give him any relief. He almost sobs, brow wrinkled, lips dropped open. 

 

“So wet for me, love,” says Zayn, reaching between Liam’s legs to palm the head of his cock for a moment, making him cry out sharply. “Have a taste, yeah?” He murmurs, reaching around to hold his hand in front of Liam’s lips, the other tight in his curls, so that Liam has to stretch his tongue to taste his own precome from the palm of Zayn’s hand. “Fuck,” Zayn moans behind him, “such a sweet little slut, aren’t you?”

 

Liam shivers all over, moaning out loud when Zayn’s wet palm smacks his arse unexpectedly, leaving what feels like a hot handprint. “Please fuck me,” Liam begs breathlessly, eyes squeezed shut. Zayn huffs a soft laugh behind him, and parts his cheeks again, and then there’s the rough rasp of Zayn’s stubble on the backs of his thighs, and Zayn’s tongue sliding deep inside him, hot and thick and Liam sobs when Zayn sucks at his rim, tonguing him from the inside. “Fuck,” says Liam again, “please, please, _please_.” He opens his eyes, and there’s another camera in his face, and his eyelids flutter as he grinds back against Zayn’s mouth, thinking about all those people watching him, all those people wanking to the picture of his face, flushed pink, hair curling with sweat around his temples, eyes blown dark with how far gone he is. 

 

“Yeah?” rasps Zayn, “need a cock in you, princess?”

 

“Yes,” moans Liam, hole fluttering desperately around nothing. 

 

“My sweet little slut,” coos Zayn, voice rough. “M’gonna fill you up with my cock, yeah? Give you what you deserve.”

 

Liam nods frantically into the bedsheets, lips smearing across the pillows, camera always trained on him. 

 

Dimly, Liam remembers that someone should be yelling cut. That they should switch positions again, take a break. Maybe have Liam finger himself quickly to get himself properly open, more than the two fingers that Zayn had scissored inside him before licking into him deep. 

 

Nobody does. 

 

Instead, Zayn coaxes him onto his back with steady hands until Liam is spread out underneath him, cock still done up in soaked lace, eyelids heavy, hole stretched and slick and needy, waiting as Zayn rolls the condom on. 

 

“God, you look so good,” says Zayn into his ear, stretched out over him, low so the cameras can’t pick it up. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you like this, Liam.”

 

Liam’s exhale is shaky, and he traces his fingers softly over Zayn’s sweat-damp bicep like that touch can bring him back to earth, back from this hazy, beautiful state where Zayn might want him as much as he wants Zayn. 

 

“You ready?” whispers Zayn, “c’n take it slow, if you want it like that.”

 

Liam is blushing all over, needing something in him _now_ or he might shake apart. “Just fuck me,” he says, “please, Zayn- just-” he arches his back, nipples against Zayn’s chest, needy and pink-cheeked and damp with sweat. 

 

“Don’t forget to look at the camera,” whispers Zayn, and Liam can hear the smile in his voice right before he pulls away, like he knows exactly what that does for Liam. “Yeah,” says Zayn, voice at a normal level this time, “fuck, baby, my slutty baby boy.” He gets a good hold on his cock, palm pressing Liam’s thighs wider so he can slick the head over Liam’s swollen rim. “God, you want it, princess?”

 

“So bad,” says Liam, licking over his bottom lip. He’s a mess for Zayn, and at this moment, he’s never wanted someone more in his life. 

 

“And what do you say when you want something badly, baby boy?” Zayn coaxes, thick cockhead teasing Liam open in slow nudges, barely inside the rim. Liam’s thighs are parted as wide as they can go, and he stretches in the sheets, needing Zayn’s cock to spread him open, fuck him deep and hard until he can’t think.

 

“Please,” whines Liam. “Please put your cock in me, _fuck_.”

 

“Alright, princess,” says Zayn, and he presses in, Liam whimpering in relief. “That’s it, relax for me, baby.” Liam concentrates on taking the thick head of Zayn’s dick inside him, until his rim clenches around the thick of it, and he moans, head tilting back. Zayn’s hand is suddenly in his curls, tight and unwavering in the way he grips them, and Liam can’t help but curl his lips in a fucked-out smile, blinking up at the camera with swollen lips as Zayn’s cock rocks slowly into him. 

 

He gasps when Zayn’s hips meet his arse, cock still trapped in his lace, panties tugged to the side. His cock still hasn’t been touched properly, and it’s been drooling since the word ‘princess’ dropped out of Zayn’s mouth. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me proper,” begs Liam, and the hand in his curls tightens, tugs his head to the side so he has to stare up at the camera, the slight, quick pain making him quiver, cock twitching almost painfully. 

 

“Princess, your little hole is so fucking tight for me,” says Zayn over him, elbow on the bed so he can have his hand in Liam’s curls, sweat at the roots his dark hair, cheeks flushed a sweet, sunburnt red that makes Liam want to kiss him desperately. 

 

“ _Shit_ ,” whines Liam, lip curling, hole fluttering around the thickness of Zayn inside him. He feels so fucking full, like he’s _stuffed_ , pinned at both ends with Zayn’s hand keeping him in place, tugging at his hair as he thrusts in again, angling his hips a bit differently every time, until- 

 

“ _Ah_ ,” hiccups Liam, heels slipping over the sheets, tendons in his neck standing out. “Oh my god please, _please_.” He needs Zayn’s cock to slide over his prostate again, needs it like he needs to breathe, at the moment. 

 

Zayn grabs one of Liam’s thighs and hikes it up around his waist. Liam hitches his other leg up, too, pressing his heels into the dip of Zayn’s back until he thrusts again, this time hitting his prostate straight on with a precision that shocks the breath right out of Liam. 

 

“That’s it, princess,” soothes Zayn, cupping Liam’s jaw before kissing him, deep and soft. He tugs at Liam’s hair again when he pulls away, tears gathering in Liam’s eyelashes as he cries out. “You’re taking it so well, baby boy.”

 

“M’gonna come,” gasps Liam. It’s all a bit much, the hand in his hair, Zayn’s mouth, Zayn’s _cock_. 

 

“Such a good fucking slut,” says Zayn, and it almost sounds fond, ridiculously. Liam can’t even think, jaw open, lips red and swollen, camera trained on his face. He bites his lip, whimpering, shivering on Zayn’s dick. “You gonna come for me, princess? Come without me even touching your pretty dick?”

 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” moans Liam, thighs shaking with every thrust. His curls are tangled at the back of his skull, falling across his forehead and into his eyes. He tries to keep his eyes open for the camera, but he’s arching back, stomach tensing, cock twitching in his white lace panties, until thick, hot strands of come slick his skin. “Oh fuck,” he says again, voice raw and wrecked. “Fuck, come on me, please.”

 

He’s going to watch this back later, he knows it. He’s going to watch Zayn’s come mark up his chest, splatter across his blushing cheeks. 

 

Zayn pulls out, and Liam doesn’t hide his whimper. Zayn strips the condom off, throwing it to the side. Liam can’t remember if this is what they were asked for or not. He doesn’t care. He’s not sure Zayn does either. Liam sticks his pink tongue out flat, eyes falling shut. He feels wrecked and sleepy, and he moans as he hears the slick sound of Zayn pumping his cock above his lips. The tip of it is dragged across his bottom lip, leaving thick precome there like lipgloss, and he licks it off, swallowing noisily. 

 

“God, princess,” he hears Zayn say softly, like the camera’s aren’t meant to pick it up. “You’re so beautiful, fuck.” The first stripe hits his cheekbone, a drop landing on his eyebrow, the second streaks, hot, across his tongue. It splatters across his cheeks, and one of his eyelids, and he can hear Zayn moaning above him, low and rough. “And what do we say,” says Zayn again, breathing a little heavy, as he cleans off Liam’s eyelid with a careful thumb “when we’re given something we want.”

 

“Thank you,” rasps Liam, licking over his lips, swallowing thickly. 

 

There’s a moment of silence. 

 

“Cut,” someone yells, and there’s a warm, wet washcloth to clean off the come from his face. He takes his time, hiding behind the fluffy towel. He can hear someone talking to Zayn in low tones, and he tries not to think about how far he got into it. How much of that wasn’t acting at all. How much he forgot about camera angles and _pretending_. 

 

When he pulls his face out of the washcloth, Zayn is sitting beside him, lips swollen, and looking a little concerned. “Was that alright, babe?” he says.

 

“Yeah,” says Liam, “a really good scene.”

 

“Well,” says Zayn hesitantly. “Um, they want us to work together more. Cause we’ve got a lot of chemistry, like.”

 

Liam likes this Zayn, too. The one outside of a shoot, when the cockiness leaves him, and he’s just a bit giggly, a bit like a _boy_.

 

“That’s good,” says Liam. He looks down at the wet cloth in his lap. “I liked it.”

 

“I was thinking, actually,” says Zayn, “and this is really unprofessional, so you can ignore me if you- if you don’t want to.”

 

Liam blinks at him. He looks nervous. 

 

“I was wondering,” says Zayn, fiddling with the fabric of his abandoned shirt in his lap, “if after we’ve got cleaned up, an’ that, like. That you might want to get coffee with me? Or tea, or summat. Deadpool is out, as well, just- like if you wanted to go out with me.”

 

“Oh,” says Liam, crinkles by his eyes standing out as he starts to feel nervous all over again even though he’s smiling so wide he might split his lip. “Do you like comics?”

 

“I love comics,” says Zayn, biting his lip, eyes big and so stupidly pretty.

 

“We should see Deadpool, then,” says Liam. 

 

“Okay,” says Zayn, letting out a long breath. “Good.” He licks his lips, nervously, again. “I really like you,” he says. “I’m not the same as I am, like- when we’re fucking, just so you know.” Someone comes over with some thin bathrobes, and they both tug them on. Liam ties his extra tight, even though everyone in the room has seen him naked now. Really, really naked. 

 

“I like you, too,” says Liam, and he smiles. “You were a bit intimidating, though. At first.” He nudges Zayn softly in the side with his elbow. 

 

“M’not,” says Zayn, and he might be blushing. 

 

“Well not now, you’re not,” says Liam. 

 

They both stand there a moment, smiling a bit stupidly at each other. 

 

“Can I get your number, then?” says Zayn.

 

“Oh, Christ,” says Liam, “yeah.” He looks around for a pen, finding one on an empty chair. Zayn takes it from his fingers, and scrawls a set of numbers on his wrist. “Oh,” says Liam, blinking down at the numbers. When he looks up at Zayn again, Zayn’s smile is almost blinding. “I’ll call you, then.”

 

“Good,” Zayn says, “I’ll definitely answer, yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im so tired its 2:30 am and ive been sick all day lmao i live life on the edge
> 
> i dont claim to know anything about what happens behind the scenes when people are shooting porn this isn't meant to reflect real life 
> 
> anyway the end is so lame im so bad at endings sorry
> 
> song title from Lose It by Oh Wonder 
> 
> anyway hmu on [tumblr](http://tgiziams.tumblr.com/) if u have any questions or prompts or comments
> 
> umm idk im so fucking tired i know there are spelling mistakes i accidentally switched their names at least seven times in this whole thing im so sick sorry bye
> 
> (tell me what u think ily!!!!)


End file.
